Cambiando la tradición familiar
by Aokimari
Summary: ¿Esta mal? Shikamaru rompe una tradición familiar y debe asumir las consecuencias. ShikaKiba muyyyyy ligerito. Traduccion de:Turning Your Back On A Family Tradition, de Renn.


**Cambiando la tradición familiar**

-¡Hey¡Shikaku!

Shikamaru se giro cuando oyó el nombre, era consciente de que su padre no estaba por los alrededores. Y eso solo podía significar que... Lo estaban haciendo. Otra vez. La gente lo confundía con su padre.

Bastante molesto, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los amigos de su padre.

-¡Oh¡Si es el pequeño Shikamaru! – dijo tan pronto como lo vio, ignorando completamente la mirada asesina que recibía – La última vez que te vi¡acababas de convertirte en genin¡Y ahora eres jounin¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Eres exactamente igual que tu padre. De hecho, yo...

-Me confundiste con él – Shikamaru acabó monótono – Sí... ocurre de vez en cuando.

Mentira... ENORME. Ocurría todos los días del año. El amigo de su padre rió.

-Bien¡tengo que irme¡Saluda a tus padres! – dijo antes de marcharse.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que no sabia el nombre del hombre, pero se despidió del con un encogimiento de hombros antes de continuar su camino.

Seriamente. Esto llegaba a ser diario. No importaba que tuviera solo diecisiete años y que fuera más bajo que su padre. La única cosa que la gente veía era su pelo¡y ya esta! La situación estaba empezando a acabar con su ner...

-¡Shikaku¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos!

Shikamaru gruñó de frustración esta vez, y la otra persona inmediatamente decidió que lo dejaría solo.

------ ------------- -------

-¿Qué esta haciendo¡Llega veinte minutos tarde! – Ino se quejó mientras que ella y Chouji esperaban enfrente del restaurante "Barbacoa Q" a que su compañero de equipo llegara.

Chouji se encogió mientras se sentaba en un banco a la vez que ella caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Conoces a Shikamaru, él se toma su tiempo para hacer las cosas.

-Puede ser – accedió - ¡Pero aún así no haces esperar a tus compañeros de equipo durante veinte minutos cuando no los has visto en un mes! – indicó ella molesta mientras cabeceaba obstinada.

-Ey. Perdón, llegó tarde. Me desvie.

Ino se giro para contestarle que debía estar muy arrepentido y que tenía que tener una excusa mejor. Pero todas las palabras murieron en su garganta, mientras se veía obligada a sentarse cuando lo vio.

-Shi... shi... shi... shika… ka… ma… ru… tu… tu…. pe... pelo no es... no es... – Tartamudeó en estado de shock. Llevo una mano a su, ahora, corto cabello y levantó una ceja.

-¿Está mal? – pregunto.

Ino cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces antes de volver a verlo. Ella se levantó y giró alrededor de él, observándolo atentamente.

Está bien. Parecía una piña en esos momentos. Su pelo estaba ahora corto. Lo suficientemente corto como para ponerlo de punta con gomina. Pero por supuesto, Shikamaru no se pondría el pelo de punta con gomina ya que eso sería demasiado problemático. Así que se vería como si acabase de despertar, lo que, en su caso, demostraba un enorme carácter.

Ella pasó una mano a través de sus cabellos y asintió, dando su aprobación.

-Te ves extraño, pero tu look ha mejorado. Estás guapo.

Levantó una ceja, dejando entrever su pensamiento_ "¿Eso significa que no lo estaba antes?", _y, de seguido, sonrió, dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Eso es bueno. Tenía miedo de las vuestras reacciones.

Chouji se levantó y le sonrió.

-Estás mejor así, tu padre tiene menos gusto – añadió ante lo cual, Ino apoyó a su amigo mientras este, le hacía una mueca y se daba la vuelta para ir hacía el restaurante -. Bien. Ahora que has llegado¡vayamos a comer¡Estoy hambriento!

-Tu siempre estás... – Ino suspiró, olvidando la naturaleza de su amigo y lo siguió.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. Estaba tranquilo de que ellos no se hubieran asustado de él... bueno, tampoco estaba demasiado mal. A decir verdad, él había estado pensando sobre ello desde hacia algún tiempo, pero nunca encontraba el momento concreto. "_Hey, voy a ir a cortarme el pelo ahora",_ pero siempre lo dejaba para más tarde. Pero después, esa mañana, cuando lo había pensado, ya estaba cerca del barbero, listo para hacerlo.

-¿Qué han dicho tus padres? – le preguntó Ino, sonriendo.

Shikamaru se paro en seco, no sabía la respuesta.

... _¿Qué iban a decir sus padres?_

----- ----------- ------

-¡Estoy en casa! – anunció mientras cerraba la puerta. Se quitó las zapatillas, colgó su chaleco en el perchero, y luego se dirigió a la sala de estar. Pensó que no había nadie pero luego, la voz de su madre sonó desde la cocina.

-¿Shikamaru?

-¿Sí? – contestó caminando hacía la puerta.

-Bienvenido. La cena va a estar pronto, así que no te pongas a hacer el vago – le dijo calmada mientras revolvía en la pota.

-Ya me conoces – le replicó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia el jardín. Con cansancio y obedeciendo a una fuerza superior, levantó la vista para observar las nubes.

Ella no se había girado y lo agradeció: suponía que ellos tendrían que haber recogido su cena del suelo si ella lo hubiera visto y por tanto golpeado con la cuchara de madera antes de reconocerlo.

No mucho tiempo después, oyó la llegada de su padre, y entonces, fue cuestión de minutos hasta que su madre lo llamó para la cena. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de empezar el camino hacia la cocina. Una vez dentro, dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa antes de sentarse. Su padre lo observó rápidamente, y se congeló.

Shikaku observó a su hijo desde cerca, con los brazos cruzados y sumido en sus pensamientos. Se rascó la perilla, pensativo.

-No recuerdo que tuvieras una misión hoy...

-No – la respuesta vino inmediatamente.

-¿Has perdido una apuesta?

-No.

-¿Os ordenaron hacer esto?

-No.

-¿Te amenazaron y tuviste que hacerlo?

-Sabes que la gente normal no necesita ser amenazada para cortarse el pelo.

Su madre entró con el arroz en ese momento.

-¿Sobre que estáis hablando?... Oh, vaya, deberías haberme dicho que ibas a traer a uno de tus amigos – le dijo con reproche mientras se volvía a ver la cara del hombre.

Shikamaru dio gracias de que el arroz estuviera prácticamente en la mesa antes de que ella lo soltara.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó inocentemente por segunda vez en el día. Ella no contestó (y el tamaño de sus ojos tampoco disminuyo), así que decidió que un cambio de tema estaba a la orden del día -. Nunca creerás lo que me dijo Ino sobre la esposa del bibliotecario – intentó Shikamaru sabiendo de antemano que su madre adoraba los buenos cotilleos.

-¡Shikamaru!

-¿Sí?

-¿Has hecho alguna estúpida apuesta con tus compañeros?

-No, mama.

-Esto es más... ¿a la moda?

-No, mama.

-¿_Alguien_ te dijo que lo hicieras? – le preguntó pronunciando con énfasis la palabra "alguien"?

-No, mama, Kiba no me dijo que lo hiciera – le contestó al tiempo que alzaba la vista.

Frunció el ceño, confusa, y acarició el cabello de su hijo. Después, se sentó en su asiento, poniendo en sus rodillas una servilleta y alisándola varias veces. Sirvió la comida, y todos comenzaron a cenar en silencio, pero al poco tiempo ella habló de nuevo.

-¿Quieres rebelarte contra nosotros?

-Mama... – Gimió mientras suspiraba cansado - ¡No hay significado oculto! Quería un pequeño cambio¡es todo!

-¿Lo dejaras crecer otra vez?

-Mama...- gruñó golpeándose la frente contra la palma de la mano.

Viendo la señal de socorro de su hijo, Shikaku intervino.

-Deja al crio. El ya no es un niño. Puede elegir sobre su pelo -. No se mostró convencida, pero aceptó el razonamiento.

-¿Sales esta noche? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-Posiblemente – le contestó tras tragar un bocado -. No tengo ningún plan.

-Mira¡no creo que seas como todos¿Qué ha ocurrido¡Ahora intentaras ser popular entre las chicas¡Es lo que tu esperas! – predijo preocupada.

Una vez mas, alzó la vista al cielo.

-Mama... Acabo de cortarme el pelo¡no he desarrollado otra personalidad! – dijo pacientemente -. Además, ya estoy con alguien y tu lo sabes - añadió echándose en su silla.

-Hablando de eso – su padre empezó mientras ponía su taza de té sobre la mesa - ¿Qué ha dicho Kiba?

Shikamaru se paralizó en el proceso de coger los palillos y se quedo pensando en esa cuestión.

_¿Qué dirá Kiba?_

----- ---------- -----

Shikamaru suspiró mientras se mantenía de pie delante de la puerta de la casa de su novio. En cierto modo, temió verlo... Estaba impaciente por saber si su nuevo estilo estaría a su gusto. En definitiva, no lo iba a descubrir deteniéndose simplemente en el porche, así que levanto una mano, tocó el timbre, y Raya pronto contesto.

-Hey, Shikama... – ella se paró en mitad de la frase, abrió tanto los ojos que sustituyan su sonrisa -. ¿Eres tu, verdad? – preguntó dubitativamente mientras se acercaba para observarlo más de cerca.

Él asintió y suspiró.

-¿Está mal? – preguntó por tercera vez en el día.

Raya negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía.

-Nah. Yo solo estaba sorprendida. Te ves muy bien con ese look. Vamos, entra – dijo mientras se movía y le permitía entrar -. Kiba no nos comentó el cambio – dijo mientras le sonreía y cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno... Kiba no lo sabe aún – replicó nervioso al quitarse las sandalias.

Raya se mordió el labio para contener la risa.

-En ese caso tendrás que definirme su mirada cuando te vea. Oh... espera¿voy por una cámara?

-¿Para que es la cámara¿Quién...? – preguntó Kiba mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Bueno... Con suerte no tendré que contártelo... – Shikamaru dijo mientras se observaba en la reacción del chico.

Kiba se detuvo y lo reconoció. Abrió mucho sus ojos y se pellizco una vez antes de darse la vuelta y encararlo.

-Shikamaru¿eres tu?

Shikamaru asintió, lanzando una mirada a Raya, quien estaba divirtiéndose al fondo con la escena. Cogiendo la indirecta, se fue.

-Te ves... – Kiba empezó, dudando cuales eran las palabras más adecuadas para acabar la frase. Finalmente, se le ocurrió - ... sexy.

Shikmaru pestañeo sorprendido. _Sexy_ no era lo que esperaba, aunque en verdad no le importaba, por supuesto.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó con una mueca.

Kiba asintió y se acercó a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, pasando una mano por el pelo.

-Definitivamente -. Le aseguró antes de presionar sus labios con los propios.

Shikamaru se sintió feliz, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, acercándolo para profundizar el beso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo planeabas hacer? – le preguntó, una vez separados, mirándolo más de cerca.

-Porque no lo era – le respondió. Ante la mirada confusa del otro, le explicó -. Sabes que odio que la gente siempre me confunda con mi padre. Bien, hoy ocurrió dos veces en diez minutos y cuando ya estaba furioso, ocurrió una vez más. Así que, como estaba cerca de una barbería, me dije "que demonios...", y fui y lo corte.

Kiba asintió y lo besó una vez más.

-Pero seriamente, te ves tan sexy que... –murmuro cerca de sus labios.

Shikamaru sonrió antes de besarlo. ¡Si hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar así, lo hubiera hecho antes. Siempre había mantenido el pelo atado, porque era demasiado problemático cortarlo regularmente y porque era una tradición familiar. Pero parecía que Kiba había transformado esta problemática actividad, y había dado la vuelta a la tradición familiar antes que él.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa!

¿Qué tal? Regrese, muajajajajjaja. Esta vez con una traducción. El fic original es "**Turning Your Back On A Family Tradition"** de la autora Renn. Aunque no me gusta demasiado esta pareja, la ideade que pasaría si Shikamaru se corta el pelo. Espero que os guste. Bikiñosssssssssssss


End file.
